Template talk:Set
Image * Do we need the green image in the instructions field heading? It's causing the header (and in turn, the whole field) to be at least two lines long due to the size of it. It also seems to draw attention to that field, and to me the rest of the information is more important 00:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Due to lack of response, I've removed the image and also changed the title simply to "instructions" as "instructions from LEGO.com" is long, causing the column width to be set much wider than usual, forcing content over two lines when it should be on one. Feel free to discuss here if you feel it needs to be changed back. 06:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Archive of template creation :The following section of discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' However feel free to add comments underneath this entry. Hi! I would think about a better Set-template. An example for the current one can be found here: 3825 The Krusty Krab. I like the look of this one: Template:SWset. But I'm not good at programing templates and need your help. #Vote! What schould be in a new template? content picture *Bahnpirat: yes (of instruction) *AMK152: Yes. It would be beter if it is just of the set with a white background, like on Lego.com *Nighthawk leader: yes- either of instruction or set wiith white background (no real preference) *box picture works good 00:35, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * I like the box picture. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) number *Bahnpirat: no, is in article title *AMK152: Yes, it's vital information for a set. Take a looked at Wikipedia articles with infoboxes. Just because it's in the title, doesn't mean it should not be included in the infobox. If soemone new came to this site, and say a number before a set, would they automatically think it's the set number? Some may, some may not. They can see in the infobox: Item # and see that it matches the title. Then they can see how we name our articles. *Nighthawk leader: yes- same as above comment *Yes set number should be included 00:36, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Definitely include the set number, and set reference for that matter. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) set name *Bahnpirat: no, is in article title *AMK152: Yes, same as under number. *Nighthawk leader: yes- same as number comment *Sorry Bahnpirat, im with them, the name should be in it. 00:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Of course there should be a set name. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) pieces/parts/elements (which label?) *Bahnpirat: yes, but unsure what would be the correct label *AMK152: Pieces, because that's what Lego uses on set boxes. *Nighthawk leader: yes- pieces *Yes to above 00:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Pieces for sure. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) year of first release *Bahnpirat: yes *AMK152: Yes *Nighthawk leader: yes *Of course 00:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Definitely. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Minifigures (how?) *Bahnpirat: name if possible, otherwise number *AMK152: I seen this on other articles, and included it in the template. I'm not too big of a fan of this, but I would rather include just number of minifigures. *Nighthawk leader: maybe for themes where minifigs have names, not sure about other sets though *Yes, where the minifigs have names like Star Wars they should be, the minifigs have numbers, never knew that, and ive been building with Legos for years. Of course most of them are SW, Life on Mars, or some other space thing 00:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * I would have to say yes to put the name if they have a name (as in Star Wars). 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Theme *Bahnpirat: yes *AMK152: Yes, theme can be linked as well, so a person can see other sets within a theme. *Nighthawk leader: yes *Ya 00:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Yes, theme and linked. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ages *Bahnpirat: no, can be in article text *AMK152: Again, I seen this on other articles, and included it in the template. *Nighthawk leader: persoanally I'd vote aganst it because I don't take notice to the ages, but may be useful for some people *Ya, it should be in template even though its in article for quick reference. 00:41, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *yes, it should be in there.Master Ayemot 15:11, 22 December 2007 (UTC) * I think the name should be in there because yes, it is helpful to some, and for reference when needed. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Design *'What colors' should be used? Special colors for each theme? (City, Star Wars) *'Where' is the template in article text? left or right? *'How?' Is it a table or list going down or is it a widly thing? Colors *Yes, diffrent color for each theme. 00:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Nighthawk leader: I agree- different color scheme for each theme * Different color for each theme. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Where *Right like all other wikia so we don't confuse those who are easily confused. 00:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Nighthawk leader: Right * right. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) How *Like all other infobox templates on wikia, why go all complicated. 00:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Nighthawk leader: Same as above * same. 05:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC)